


Discipline Struggles

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: Dean scolds you for not being able to discipline Jack when he does something wrong.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Jack Kline/Reader, Mary Winchester/Reader
Kudos: 25





	Discipline Struggles

“You spoil him too much.” Dean ran a hand over his face before placing it on his hip. “One of these days, you’re going to have to raise your voice at him.”

You searched for words to string together and fire back but failed and ended up scoffing, walking around the mess on the floor.

“He just broke a table lamp. It’s not a big deal, we’ve got heaps.”

You were referring to Jack’s recent incident in the library. Mary realised that they needed copper to kill a Nachzeher or ‘were-pire’ and Jack spotted the bronze metal on the lamp. He thought that he was helping when he grabbed the object and smashed it against the floor. A thin sliver of copper broke free and the nephilim presented it to the very-surprised room with a proud smile.

Dean stared at you with no emotion for a hot second before scrunching up his face in disbelief.

“Not a big deal? (Y/n), it’s not about how many lamps we have. It’s about Jack doing something and then you not telling him that it’s wrong.”

“You handled it.”

“Only because you keep letting it slide because ‘he’s precious’. Sam and Cas adore the kid too but they _actually_ put their foot down when it comes to bad behaviour.” Dean shook his head and then marched off no doubt in search for Sam.

You looked the ground where the remnants of the lamp were scattered across the floorboards.

He was right.

You sank into the closest chair, leaned forward on the table and buried your head in your hands. You couldn’t yell at the nephilim if your life depended on it. Then you felt a gentle hand rub your back, quickly spreading a warmth through your being.

“Hey.” Mary called softly. “Disciplining a child - it’s much harder than you think.”

You brushed the hair from your face as stared up at the motherly Winchester, searching for an answer in her eyes.

“It’s literally impossible. In situations like these - I either let it slide or I get someone else to deal with Jack. I can’t bear to think of how sad he’d be if I-“

Mary reached across the table and took your hand, “I was the same with Dean. When he misbehaved, I asked John to talk to him because I couldn’t dare to do it. I loved my little boy.” She gave your hand a small squeeze and smiled. “You love Jack the same way. And that’s okay.”

“Mary, I can’t yell at him – I won’t.”

“Then don’t. There’s nothing wrong with talking to him instead.“ Mary advised. “He’s not going to hate you, (Y/n). I don’t think he can.”


End file.
